In Denial
by Fujisaki Chihiro
Summary: Froslass and Treecko are both known as emotionless. Froslass doesn't love Treecko. Treecko doesn't love Froslass. So everything is all right... ... ...Right? (FroslassxTreecko)


**This is not a songfic, but I did use lyrics in dialogues. The song is Roads Untraveled by Linkin Park.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**~ In Denial ~**

_...My name is Froslass Yukimenoko and I never ever cry._

However, the elegant Ice-type found that hard to believe and harder to do as she stared out at the ocean from her spot on a rocky cliff in the outskirts of Treasure Town. However many calming-down exercises she did, her mind kept snapping back to the disastrous rescue mission her team had gone on that noon. That was how Froslass had found about the betrayal.

_Glalie, how could you? I thought we were more than friends..._

Froslass was half-fuming and half-weeping inside, but outside she was still the calm and emotionless super genius everyone knew.

"Well, well, well. Froslass Yukimenoko. What a pleasant surprise."

Froslass whirled and saw a Pokémon she knew standing against the pale silver moonlight. He had thin arms and legs, a large green tail, and beady yellow eyes.

She turned back to stare at the sea again. "Treecko Kimori. The brains, strategy-maker, and spy of Team Overgrow," she mumbled.

Treecko went over and stood next to her at the edge of the cliff. "Well, I don't completely agree with the term "spy", but I prefer "information gatherer" or, even better, "head of intelligence". But I am fine with "spy" if that's what you wish to call me. What are you doing out here so late?"

"Thinking about a past event that I am not supposed to be thinking about," Froslass replied. "As usual."

Treecko only said, "Huh."

Froslass actually didn't expect anything more from him.

Then Treecko asked, "What past event?"

"A bad one," was all Froslass said.

"Huh."

"A bad one with betrayals."

"Ah."

"And special friends gone bad they stab you in the back."

"Mm-hm."

Froslass turned to Treecko with annoyance. "Do you not care?"

"Care?" The wood gecko shrugged. "Of course I do. But I thought you were one who is unlikely to talk about emotions, like myself. I was unsure whether or not to ask you about the details, because I know it will be emotional, and everyone knows how much you enjoy being the logical one in your team..."

Froslass groaned and sat down. "I'm tired of being logical."

Her companion sat down as well. "Ah. In that case you can tell me what happened, then."

She rolled her eyes. "Ha! Now you're talking. Do give me a few reasons why I should. You, as far as I'm concerned, do not even bother with feelings."

"Even so, I am not a robot. I do have a heart, you know..."

"Fine." Froslass' voice caught in her throat. She was losing control, but she didn't care. "I will tell you because at the moment you are the only one who can share my burden. So... I had a special friend named Glalie." Froslass began her tale with a voice just above a whisper. "He was a perfect Pokémon. He was very affectionate towards me, although he was slightly rebellious. It had to do with opposites attracting, I guess."

"Ah, I see."

"He would take me out on walks, give me flowers, and other things a special friend would do. I thought he and I were meant to be, but today I found out otherwise."

When Treecko looked at her, her face was expressionless, but emotion was dripping out of her words.

She went on, "Today was the day I found that he was only a friend for a season, a friend for a reason. He didn't see anything worth loving in me, he never did. I don't know what I ever saw in him."

"What happened?"

"Today, I went on a rescue job to Crystal Cave with Roselio and Staraptor. We were to catch an outlaw Magmar. But when we got to the place where Magmar was, I got the surprise of my life, for Magmar wasn't alone. He was with his friends Bellsprout...

...And Glalie."

Treecko's eyes widened ever so slightly. "That must have been an unpleasant meeting. That's... that's horrible."

By this time, Froslass was touched that the usually emotionless wood gecko was trying hard to respond. However, her story wasn't over yet.

"Because Glalie was an Ice-type, he completely butchered Roselio and flattened Staraptor like pancakes despite my pleas to stop. Then he left Magmar to handle me. As I was losing consciousness, I caught him watching me just lie there. And whom I saw was a whole different Pokémon."

She shook her head. "I wonder what made me fall for him in the first place. Must have been the flowers."

Treecko was silent for a few moments. He suddenly realized how much Froslass must hurt.

"I am sorry," he said quietly. "I really am."

"I know you are," Froslass said.

After a moment of silence, Treecko finally said again, "However, it must have been for the best. Glalie was clearly a bad Pokémon, and... you know... I'd rather have you not deal with any Pokémon like that." His green cheeks reddened ever so slightly, you could hardly tell it was there.

Froslass moaned. "What do you mean, it was for the best? He... he betrayed me, Treecko."

But to Froslass' utter surprise, the wood gecko didn't answer.

Instead, he sang.

"Weep not for roads untraveled," he began - with a surprisingly nice voice for someone so no-nonsense. "Weep not for paths left alone. 'Cause beyond every bend, is a long blinding end. It's the worst kind of pain I know."

Froslass was about to interrupt that she didn't understand what this had to do with her story, but Treecko had already continued singing.

"Give up your heart left broken. And let that mistake pass on. 'Cause the love that you lost, wasn't worth what it cost. And in time you'll be glad it's gone."

Now Froslass saw the relevance. She went quiet while Treecko went on singing with that rather sweet voice of his...

"Weep not for roads untraveled. Weep not for sights unseen..."

When Froslass brought her head up, she found with a start that Treecko was looking at her. Their eyes met.

"May your love never end... And if you... need a friend..."

His cold yellow eyes were empty of all emotion, but Froslass somehow found them deep and mysterious.

"...there's a seat here alongside me."

~END~


End file.
